


Footprints

by Grassy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: areyougame, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all a bit older and wiser now, but that doesn’t mean they have to let go of childhood completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I love KH, you’d think I’d post more of what I write for the fandom. (This is the first.)
> 
> Prompt: Kingdom Hearts II, Kairi/Riku/Sora: flirting - waves on the shore

It’s different now - **they** ’re different now - especially in contrast to who they were before Heartless and Keyblades and journeying to those other worlds they had speculated upon. Three hearts, all entwined; darkness and light and love. Fingers lock hands together, no longer caring who should hold whose.

They three are all older now. A little more grown-up, a little more knowledgeable, a lot more mature. But there are still a few more years before they are to become adults and they revel in that. 

  


* * *

  


The smooth, wet sand is interrupted by erratic footprints; deep and shallow and twisting, telling a tale only to slowly be erased by waves lapping about the shoreline. Two not-quite-boys, not-quite-men dance with blades and without; sweat and sea spray and sand coating their mostly bare skin. Their only observer in the slowly dwindling daylight sits a ways away, feet digging restlessly into the warm, dry sand.

Kairi watches as they weave to-and-fro around one another, grasping and touching and not quite keeping hold. It is sparring, it is playtime, it is Riku-and-Sora. And she is merely waiting for the most opportune moment to get the jump on both of her boys at once.


End file.
